Happy Ever After?
by gabrieleden
Summary: We have faced so much together. The isolation, The unification of our identities and the michief that the host club brings. We have fallen in love and faced each battle hand in hand. So how are we going to face this new chapter in our life?
1. chapter 1

A.N/ this takes place shortly after graduation. Hikaru has proposed to Kaoru. This is included in this story that follows the life of this crazy couple. I thouht about it and after many confusing dream i decided to start writing them . so what happens when they get married and decide to start a familly. Thru have faced many challenges together ( often one because of he other) but what happens when something so precious to both of them seems unreachable? We all know that they value the relationship between them. What happens the they want that closness with another and what happens when they cant get it.

I dont own OHsHC. This story is rated M for some dark thems and sone really awesome love making XD. Also has to deal with mental health and awareness.

I hope you enjoy this beart warming journey through their lives as parents.

I cant belive that its already been a year since I confessed to Hika. Im with him in bed watching him sleep, the sun light is dancing on his exposed chest. I dont really want to wake him up but today is a really important day.

" Hika...Darling please get up" Hikaru mumbles something and rolls over. his eyes flutter open and he has a grin on his face.

"Kao... give me strength... please" I roll my eyes and smile against his lips. Our lips tenderly mold against each other. This kiss is sweet and tender, so much different from the kisses last night. I grinned again at the thought. This man is my love and my life.

" Hikaru do you remember what we have to do today?" I ask once we have parted. With a reluctant sigh Hikaru gets up and looks at me.

" Are you sure you want to Kao? We cant wait longer if we need too."

"Hika, No we need to I cant keep this a secret much longer. I want to start my life with you and... I... Oh Hikaru I..." A blush creeps up my cheeks as I think of the possibilitys. I want to ask him so badly. Is it possible even?

" Hikaru I want to get married. I want to be yours forever. I want to live together , Eat together and die together" I look away from my brother afraid of his answer. Instead I hear him moving things around in his nightstand. I look up and see him slide a little t black box across the bed. I look up at him astonished and a little confused.

" Its not a surprise that we are on the same page" He smiles and pulls me in for another tender kiss. I then open the box and gasp a little. Its a ring from our mothers older line. The line inspired by our birth. Its a small silver band. However sketched on to the band are two intertwining helix swirls like DNA. Im still admiering the thought behind the band when I feel Hikarus hand on my cheek.

" Haha I still need an answer love."

"Yes" Hikaru beams and kisses my head. He snuggels my neck and gets off the bed.

" Good .. now we should probably go downstairs for breakfast and tell our parents... everything." Our patents have no clue about our relationship. Now that we are engaged ,I cant help but be a little afraid of how they are going to react.

We are greeted by our parents happy smiles. We walked to our side of the table. Im so nervous that I accidentally sit one chair down from Hikaru. I scamper into the other chair as fast as I can. Hikaru is still glowing from our engagement. I, however feelnlike im going to vomit. Im so nervous, what if our parents dont except us? What if they disown us? I wouldnt hesitate to pack up and leave with Hikaru but how would our family fare after that?


	2. Surprise

We make our way downstairs, anticipation and fear leading the way down the hall and down the staircase. We were just about to enter the dining room ,but my heart was pounding way to fast and I was getting dizzy.

" Hika...hika.. HIKA., We need to stop please give me a minute" I let go of his hand and sit against the wall. I was sure that if I didn't calm down I was going to hyperventilate.

" Kaoru?... Oh Kao.. don't be afraid. Please I'll be right there. We can do this." I look at him tears forcing The r way around the mass n my throat.

" But Hikaru they are our parents ...OUR Parents...I mean are we even allowed to do this. I want to so bad but are we going to be okay?" I feel so conflicted. I know we need to do this but I'm just so scared. I close my eyes and cover my ears. I need to stop my heart of it's going explode. there are tears streaming down my face and my hands are trembling wildly. It like an earthquake and an orchestra are fighting in my head. Suddenly I feel Hikaru's could l head on my face and another over my heart. a soft pressure ensuring that my heart will indeed stay where it belongs. His lips are on mine slowly and reassuring.

" Kaoru. I don't need their love if it comes down to it. I only need yours. We can do this. I need you with me. So please don't panic. Don't be scared. Just love me and I'll do the rest okay?" All I can do is not as he helps me off the floor and pulls me to his chest. I bury my face n his neck and just breathe him in.My heart slows and I again think of the possibilities. The years to come. The hard times and the prejudice. The hate and love we will be getting from all kinds of people. As much as it scares me I know that all I need in the end is Hikaru. I take a deep breath and pull away a little, playfully placing a peck on Hikaru's chin. Hand in hand we walk through the doors open into the dinning room for breakfast.

 _Pop pop pop Bam_

" SURPRISE CONGRATULATIONS BOYS!!!!!!!"

Both me and Hikaru fall on our asses in total shock. Mom has hung a banner saying congrats on the engagement kids. I look over at Hikaru and Hikaru looks at me. There are flower arrangements of orange and blue roses on the table.

" Mom how did you know…" Hikaru's voice tapers off as his face turns a shade of red I've never seen before.

"Hikaru…?" I say. What the hell is going on. I get up off the floor and help a very very embarrassed Hikaru up as well.

" Looks like Hikaru forgot about the surveys." Hikaru looks at the floor.

" Huh?" I'm still very confused.I look at mom and then she looks at me smiling very brightly.

" When you order one of my pieces you have to answer a survey. Surprise Surprise. Would you like me to read his survey to you Kaoru? Its so sweet. I guess he forgot that I still look at those on my free time " now it's my turn to be embarrassed. I watch as mom takes a print out from behind her back.

" Question one: What drew you to this particular piece? And Hikaru answered. _My mother designed it after the birth of my brother and I and I thought it fitting ng that I propose to him with such because I don't want him to forget how connected we are . EVER._ He left that last ever in all caps isn't it sweet.

Question two: Did you find the shipment of your product to your satisfaction? _No it made me nervous waiting for it every day trying to get to it before Kao."_ Our mom continues to gush. I never thought she would be Happy but hear she is throwing an impromptu engagement party for us. I take Hika's hand and we walk to out mother mid sentence and give her the biggest hug ever known to mankind. Our father comes running into the room and joins us.

" My apologies boys. We was running around for some last minute preparations."

" Preparations for what dad" me and Hikaru become more uneasy as our dad puts his hands to his head.The door burst open yet against n and Honey chan is on us in a second. He if followed by Mori, who is followed by Haruhi and Tamaki. Koaya hangs in the back by the door as we are bombarded by the stupidly awesome host club. I am in awe at all of the support we are getting. Tamaki is already daydreaming about his boys getting married. Haruhi is beaming on the outside of the group and Mori is next to her his arms crossed a small smile on his face. Honey chan is clinging to Hikaru and chattering about weddings ng plans and witch cakes we are going to have. After a few minutes of this morning comes and peels him off with an audible pop.


End file.
